


The world fades away...

by Kami_no_Qraz



Category: mo da suzhi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Idiots in Love, Little idiots in love, M/M, Modern, Modern AU, just a sweet thing, look at them in highschool, outsider pov of WangXian, self indulgent fluff, soft years, they are babies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_no_Qraz/pseuds/Kami_no_Qraz
Summary: Y ahora estaba ahí, viendo como su hermano cambiaba con cada momento que pasaba con el joven Wei, y extrañamente, a pesar de todo, no le molestaba.
Relationships: Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén & Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The world fades away...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyGwain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGwain/gifts).



> Happy birthday my platonic soulmate, my love, my dear, my life! 
> 
> Espero que disfrutes este pequeño dulce de mi parte y que lo consideres un digno sacrificio XD.

Volver a la escuela siempre era una experiencia.

Pero en esta ocasión las cosas parecían ser algo que en su vida pensó que llegarían a pasar. Todo por su hermano.

Lan Wangji, Lan Zhan.

A –Zhan.

Su hermano menor. La persona que deseaba proteger de todo en el mundo; de los corazones rotos, las miradas acusadoras de sus mayores, los ojos llenos de lujuria de los demás alumnos, la ira de su tío… de todo lo que fuera posible, y de lo imposible también.

Porque no existía persona más valiosa para Lan Xichen, y no había nadie quien pudiera merecerlo; nadie tenía el derecho siquiera de pensarlo.

Claro, eso era lo que pensaba hasta que Lan Wangji conoció a quien sería tal vez la única persona con la cual sus interacciones iban más allá del apático desinterés.

No es que Lan Xichen se sorprendiera que su hermano decidiera interactuar por fin con una persona, no, lo que lo sorprendía era la persona con la cual había decidió hacerlo.

Wei Ying, Wei Wuxian.

El estudiante que podía causar mayor cantidad de desastres con la menor cantidad de esfuerzo.

Siempre sonriendo, haciendo bromas, sin querer atrayendo a las personas como si de polillas a la flama se tratara. Liderando al grupo en el que se encontraba sin problemas, llevándolos a las aventuras, y problemas, más exóticas que podían encontrar en la escuela, pero siempre arreglándosela para sacarlos de los mismos.

A-Zhan no podía ser más diferente que el escandaloso estudiante de intercambio, y a pesar de todo, él también se sentía atraído por esa aura brillante que exudaba Wei Ying.

Al principio no era notable, pero Xichen lo veía claro como el agua; con cada nueva travesura realizada por el alumno de Yunmeng Jiang Lan Zhan se volvía menos capaz de castigarlo, dejando que las horas pasadas en la biblioteca se transformaran en momentos de platica, tiempo para conocerse, hasta que llego el punto en que los castigos ya no eran necesarios.

Xichen más que nadie sabía que si Lan Zhan deseaba pasar sus tardes con Wei Ying no era por otra cosa más que por la simple y llana atracción que su hermano menor sentía por el joven. Pero su querido hermano menor no veía esto.

Para Lan Zhan, Wei Ying era su primer amigo, la primera persona fuera de su familia con la cual se sentía cómodo, con quien podía estar en silencio sin estar incomodo, con quien podía hablar tan poco como quisiera, y aunque en un principio le costaba, el estudiante de intercambio lo entendía.

Wei Ying era su lugar seguro, su ojo en la tormenta, la última nota de su canción favorita, era el momento en el que el mundo entero se desvanecía y solo quedaban ellos dos.

No había nadie mejor que Wei Ying.

Claro, no sabía que significaba eso.

Pero eso no importaba, si en algún momento la duda se volvía lo tan grande como para molestarlo siempre tendría a su hermano para responderla.

Durante la estadía del joven de Yunmeng Jiang en el Receso de las Nubes Xichen se acostumbró a tres cosas que jamás hubiera creído posibles. La primera eran los gritos de su tío, quien siempre que veía al desastre andante que era Wei Wuxian parecía estar a punto de un ataque de ira; y él, como el heredero de Receso de las Nubes se preocupaba, no quería que su tío muriera muy pronto y lo dejara con la responsabilidad de toda la escuela y las distintas empresas que conformaban su herencia.

La segunda era la constante plática de su hermano, si, A-Zhan no era la persona más vocal de todas, pero en ese momento era como si todas las palabras que jamás hubiera dicho salían de su boca sin problemas.

Y de nuevo, todo era gracias a ese vivaz alumno de intercambio.

Por último, y lo más importante el cambio más grande de todos.

El propio Xichen.

Sin notarlo el también comenzó a rodear a los jóvenes discípulos, uniéndose en sus aventuras, sonriendo junto con ellos, haciendo más grande su círculo social gracias a un revoltoso que se negaba a recibir un no como respuesta.

No era como si Lan Xichen no socializara; todo mundo lo conocía, sabían quién era y que debían guardarle respeto, pero gracias al joven Wei ya no era el inalcanzable heredero.

Era un alumno más.

Alguien en quien los demás podían confiar, acercarse.

Hablar.

Y eso era lo más sorprendente de todo.

Porque Xichen siempre se había considerado un ser social, era el quien respondía las preguntas de los pequeños, quien sonreía y guiaba a los perdidos, quien ayudaba a los que lo necesitaban. Pero ahora al notar las nuevas conversaciones que tenía con todos a su alrededor la diferencia en su trato era como el día y la noche.

Ahora las personas no solo lo buscaban si necesitaban ayuda, no, finalmente habían conversaciones interesantes sobre tópicos que jamás pensó escuchar, ahora las noches ruidosas ya no solo eran algo que veía por fuera. Sin querer termino siendo aceptado por el grupo ecléctico que Wei Ying había creado.

Por eso, estaría eternamente agradecido.

Aunque gracias a eso tenía fila en primer asiento a la estupidez de su hermano.

Y del joven Wei.

Entendía que en sus vidas no tenían una figura con la cual hablar sobre temas emocionales y que por eso era complicado entender que era lo que sucedía con ellos.

Pero una cosa era no saber lo que estaba sucediendo y otra muy diferente era ser completos ineptos en ese sentido.

Lastimosamente para todos Lan Zhan y Wei Ying eran los últimos.

Xichen sabía que toda la escuela esperaba que los dos idiotas se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero por lo que parecía, eso iba para largo.

Él más que nadie comprendía la dificultad con la que se encontrarían en un futuro.

Pero eso podía esperar, mientras tanto, todos podían disfrutar de los días en la preparatoria, sin responsabilidades más que el estudio y las actividades extracurriculares.

Eran jóvenes, aún tenían mucho que aprender, que ver en el mundo, y más importante…

Las relaciones que estaban hechas para durar soportarían cualquier prueba, y por lo que veía, su hermano y el joven Wei estaban más que listos para eso.

Después de todo ¿Qué es lo que peor que podría pasarles?

**Author's Note:**

> Si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, aclaracion o solo quieren decir hola, no duden en dejar un comentario.


End file.
